


Prayers to the Missing

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Sabriel Tuesday Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night after Gabriel died, Sam prayed to him without knowing why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers to the Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sabriel Tuesday.

_Every night after Gabriel died, Sam prayed to him without knowing why._

 _  
_

It started out so subtly that Sam didn't even realize he was doing it but every night as he lay in bed he would stare up at the ceiling and mentally review the events of the day, his feelings about them, his thoughts, his undiminished faith but dwindling hope. After a while his thoughts took a more solid form and he found himself less having them and more directing them. It took even longer for him to figure out who he was trying to project to, since it wasn't like there was anyone to hear him or who would care to hear him.

Then on one particularly trying night the prayer ended with a name resounding through his mind, reverberating and feeling so right Sam couldn't help but repeat it out loud, voice nothing more then a tremulous whisper, “Gabriel.”

For the weeks that followed, Sam opened his prayers with that name and ended it with same, not understanding why he did it but unwilling to stop. Praying to the angel that had sacrificed everything for them was only right, even if that angel no longer existed to hear them. It felt like a homage but more then that it became something Sam took strength from because for all of Gabriel's faults, he was courageous and righteous when it mattered. Sam needed to remember that because if Gabriel could be strong then so could he. If Gabriel could stand up to his brother then Sam could do the same.

If there was one thing Sam was unwilling to do beside letting down his brother even more, it was making Gabriel's sacrifice meaningless. The stand Gabriel took for them meant more to Sam then anyone would ever know and he took strength from that determination.

Gabriel may be gone forever but Sam would make sure the Earth remained the way the angel had so loved it and once it was all over, however that may come about, Sam promised himself to eat a Snickers. Gabriel would appreciate the dedication.

And if, at the tail end of his prayers Sam always thought _I'll see you soon, Gabriel,_ he never remembered it in the morning but he did remember the Snickers.

And if, so many long months later, Sam regained freedom from his icy prison and Gabriel stood waiting for him with a Snickers in hand, well, maybe someone heard his prayers after all.


End file.
